Crazy mysterious
by darkfarie-angel
Summary: Now that it is summer vacation Inuyasha's adoptive sister,Mizuri,stirs up trouble that will bring people together while others head will pop parings: inukag, fluffyrin,mirusan,soutaxoc
1. Chapter 1:Alien

Just a heads up – my oc description

Name-Mizuri Hikaru Takashi Age-8 years old physical appreance- midnight wavy colored hair that reaches up to her back. She's 4'3 inches tall and she has pale skin.

Summary: Now that they are in summer vacation, Inuyasha adoptive sister ,Mizuri, stirs up trouble that will make any head pop!

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha sadly well except for Mizuri

Chapter one: Alien

"Mizuri stop right there give me that picture" Sesshomaru had already lost his cool. Mizuri had entered at a point that didn't need to be interrupted. "I heard noises I thought an alien came in your room and was screaming your name." Mizuri yelled has she tried to runaway from Sesshomaru.

10 minutes ago

Mizuri was walking around with a camera in her hand waiting for an alien to appear. "I'm going to show that Souta, he's wrong aliens do exist." Mizuri snickered. While she was passing Sesshomaru room she stopped. "Did I hear something?" she asked herself while looking around. "FLUFFY, d-don't, Ah!" Mizuri stood wide eyed at Sesshomaru's door. "That sounded like Rin, but maybe it was an alien talking like Rin."

With that said, she opened the door and with her camera took a snap shot. On Sesshomaru bed was two naked people. Sesshomaru was on top of Rin and they were both staring at the door wide eyed.

End flashback

"Give me that picture Mizuri!"

"No that's my proof that alien do exist, I caught it red-handed.

Mizuri and Sesshomaru had already entered the kitchen. Mizuri ran behind inuyasha who was eating the usual…ramen. Sesshomaru growled. "Inuyasha step a side."

Inuyasha sighed. "What did Mizuri do this time."

"Doggy-nii san, fluffy-nii san wants to destroy my evidence." Mizuri whined.

"First of all don't call me a dog, second of all what evidence?"

"Aliens, they exist!"

Inuyasha picked up Mizuri and started walking out the door. "Yea ,yea. I don't know why, Sesshomaru , you want a harmless picture." Sesshomaru just stared at them wearing nothing but pants and thinking about the picture.

His eye was twitching uncontrollable. "Dam it, I need that picture!" he ran toward the door until he heard the sound of screeching tires leaving the garage. "Dam it. Come back here you son of a…!"

In the car

"Dam it. Come back here you son of a…!" was the only thing they heard before they were to far away. "Wasn't he supposed to end it with bitch?" Mizuri questioned as she got comfortable in her seat. Inuyasha glanced at Mizuri from the mirror.

"Where did you learn that word?" That's when Mizuri stopped moving. "I am not going to answer that ,by the way where are we going?"

"We are going to Kagome's house."

"Don't you mean your girlfriend's house?"

"Yes… I m-mean no! "

"I knew you liked her."Mizuri snickered.

"Shut up Mizu."

"You doggy! "

Before they knew it they were already at kagome's house. "Get out the car, we're here." "Hey doggy-nii san…". "No, I'm not carrying you up the stairs". "Meany!"

After 30 minutes of going up the stairs

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she opened the door.

"He wants to tell you he loves you!"

"Mizuri shut up, go inside and find Souta."

"Ok." Mizuri went inside the house screaming Souta's name. "So…how you been?" Kagome asked. "Good, you know that Sesshomaru wanted a picture of what Mizuri calls evidence of an alien" Inuyasha said suspiciously as he entered the house. "You don't think it's something bad, do you?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother before running to find mizuri.

After about 10 minutes they found Mizuri playing video games with Souta. "Hey Mizu can we see the picture of the alien!?" "Sure!' Mizuri dug in her dress pocket and took out the picture. "Here you go." Inuyasha and kagome looked at it with their mouth hanging low. Inuyasha being the first to recover asked "Can we borrow this."

Mizuri looked up from the game and nodded. "Spread the word".

"Haha, Mizuri I beat you!"

"No fair you cheated!" Souta and Mizuri started arguing. While in the background Kagome and Inuyasha had an evil look in their eye. "kukukukuku we will surely spread the news" Both of them laughed evilly.

Please review and tell me if it's bad or what I have to fix. Please and thank you


	2. Chapter 1:Alien part 2

**Summary: Now that they are in summer vacation, Inuyasha adoptive sister, Mizuri, stirs up trouble that will make any head pop!**

**A/N- thanks for everybody that reviewed this story. I know it's short but that's how it came to be.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and those adorable ears of his sigh**

**Chapter 2: Alien 1/2

* * *

**

**back in the house Sesshomaru's room**

* * *

"I need that picture." 

"Fluffy, she still has it?" asked Rin with only a towel on. "Yeah I couldn't get it."

"Did she see the picture?" Rin was amused but overly embarrassed. "Fluffy, I told you to lock the door!"

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Rin by the waist pulling her close to him.

"Well it's your fault for not waiting" he said while kissing her neck. Rin wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru waist. Her towel began untying itself.

"You want to finish what we were doing earlier today?" Rin said seductively. "Hell yeah!"

Sesshomaru started walking to the bed. He put Rinn down and put himself on top of her. In his mind he saw a beautiful goddesses. With out a second thought he started kissing her. First it was slow but now faster with hunger because he wasn't full last time!

Just when they were starting to get even more intimate somebody had just entered the house slamming the door.

"INUYASHA!" .It was Miroku. Sesshomaru paused on what he was doing to Rin and looked at the door before slamming the door shut.

**

* * *

Downstairs**

* * *

Miroku slammed the door shut before he called or more precise yelled Inuyasha 's name. "INUYASHA!" .Shortly after it was answered with a slam.

"Inuyasha?" .Miroku was confused. He went up the stairs and guessed the door that was slammed. Slowly reached for the knob, slowly turning it and slowly opening saying "Hey Inuyasha I got another picture of Kagome naked again!".

But was surprised him the most was what he saw, a really pissed off Sesshomaru and an embarrassed, Rin using the sheets to cover both of them up.

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshomaru said suppressing his anger.

"Rin, I didn't know you were so naughty can you come to my bed next time." Miroku said looking at Rin up and down. Rin blushed and went under the sheets.

"Get out Miroku."

"Why, we can make it a three way" whined Miroku.

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru snapped, he got Miroku and threw him out the 2nd floor window.

"Hey, what's the big idea you didn't have to throw me out the window" yelled Miroku from a bush.

Miroku got up and began searching for a key in which he copied of course.

"Damn, I need that key, that key opens every house and now I can't got to Sango's house at night, NOOO!" .Miroku started crying anime tears. 'Damn Sesshomaru'.

* * *

**up in Sesshomaru's room**

* * *

"Damn everybody is interrupting" Sesshomaru growled. He turned to look at Rin and found out she was fast asleep. "Damn!" 

**Thank you for reading and please review your thought about the story. Its highly appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
